


The Sun and the Moon

by spilledinkwitch



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person, Probably not historically-accurate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilledinkwitch/pseuds/spilledinkwitch
Summary: She is an Assassin who owes her life to the Order, he a pirate who falls into the Brotherhood by happenstance. They are as different as night and day—and when they cross paths, neither of them will ever be the same.





	The Sun and the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure you have “Show Creator’s Style” selected, or chapters may not display properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve always wanted to write a story that takes place in the Golden Age of Piracy—and where better to set it than in the world of Assassin’s Creed IV: Black Flag! But instead of focusing more on our cast of infamous pirates, I thought I would write a piece in the perspective of the Brotherhood and what was happening on their end during the events of the game.
> 
> I started _The Sun and the Moon_ about four years ago. At the time, I wanted to challenge myself a bit and see how deftly I could weave an original character into the narrative—and make it believable. When I create OCs, I try to respect the canon as much as possible, but some changes are inevitable.
> 
> Nuria is an original character of mine (others might pop up sooner or later), and more will be revealed about her as the story proceeds. As for the romance, I have yet to decide whether or not there will be blatant scenes or if I’m going to simply leave it all as implied. It all depends on the direction this piece ends up going.
> 
> Originally, I was hesitant to post _The Sun and the Moon_ , since I never finished it back then. But I want to gauge people’s interest—and also be reminded, every time I look at my profile, to eventually complete it. :P

### Prologue: First Dark

**1716**

From the moment she had stepped out onto the jetty, the hairs on her arms stood at attention.

Dusk had bathed the city of Kingston in glorious oranges and yellows. The scene was quite the contrast to Nuria Langdon’s native home of London, where the only color seemed to stem from the ecstatic cheeks of those doling out hangings for the most minor of infractions. And the air didn’t smell much better; due to emerging industrialism, the wind seemed to be constantly choked with the stench of capitalism.

But Kingston stunk of something else, something far more sinister: Templars—and their agents were nigh, breathing down her back like a pack of hungry wolves.

Her instincts told her to run. And that she did, passing palm trees and merchant stalls before ducking between two buildings. _I need to reach the Assassin Bureau_ , she thought, pulling up her hood. Peering around the nearby structure, she spied three dark shadows who bounded out from behind a house and scattered.

They aimed to surround her.

She flicked her wrist, and her hidden blade responded accordingly. Whoever they were, she had no intention of allowing them to snuff her out so easily. Sucking in a breath, she shot out from her hiding place, dashing past the plantation while keeping out of the guards’ sights by utilizing the fences. However, someone had managed to successfully pursue her.

She saw the silhouette before it struck—but death spared her that night.

“You are the one our Mentor has waited for, no?”

Aside sandled feet was a body, its face laying unceremoniously in the dirt. The incisions in the neck were precise, as if the kill had been carried out in the hands of an expert. She looked up to see a robed man, his lips downturned in careful observation.

“You are the leader of this Bureau?” she asked. “Antó, was it not?”

He nodded, his eyes scanning the area. “It seems our company has made themselves scarce. Now, come with me, Assassin. We could use your help in taking care of a certain … problem.”

“I could only assume,” she commented as the Master Assassin began to escort her to headquarters.

If only she knew how much of a problem it really was … But she would come to know in time, whether she was willing or not.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you read, please leave some kudos and/or comment to let me know! Constructive criticism is always welcome, so don’t be afraid to say what’s on your mind.


End file.
